


Don't feed the animals

by Jessica_not_Jones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_not_Jones/pseuds/Jessica_not_Jones
Summary: For the International Fanworks Day 2018 prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?Remus loves them, but it is a bad habit. Sirius finds it cute anyways.





	Don't feed the animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTBret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBret/gifts).



> Wolfstar trash ahoy! Have an IFD fic because I can :)

“Remus, no.”

“...”

“We’re leaving. Get your bag.”

“.....”

“Absolutely not.”

Remus frowns.

“Fine. You have two minutes.”

The sandy haired teen giggles, reaches into his his bag, pulls out a bag full of crumbs, and starts _crooning._

“Here pigeons...come to papa.” He starts dropping crumbs on the floor and the birds migrate from different areas in the park to get to the food. Sirius finds himself smiling stupidly at the gangly half blood dressed in an oversized sweater and trackies surrounded by London’s worst pests.

“Well don’t hog the whole bag... I'll come feed the bloody birds too.”

Remus grins.


End file.
